


bit mad over you

by Tator



Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy David, Jealous David, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: David tells himself to keep it together, to keep his eyes on where Carlos was talking about something or other and where Jonas was nodding along to it a little bit over enthusiastically. He tells himself to not look over at the bar, to not look over at where Matteo was, to not look at the guy who was leaning a little bit too close into Matteo’s space for David’s liking. He tells himself to keep the lines of his face neutral, and nod along to the conversation, and not glare icily at the people in front of him because he had been trying all night to get along with them.David tells himself to keep it together.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408036
Kudos: 88





	bit mad over you

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series, but this can probably be read as a stand alone without too much difficulty

David tells himself to keep it together, to keep his eyes on where Carlos was talking about something or other and where Jonas was nodding along to it a little bit over enthusiastically. He tells himself to not look over at the bar, to not look over at where Matteo was, to not look at the guy who was leaning a little bit too close into Matteo’s space for David’s liking. He tells himself to keep the lines of his face neutral, and nod along to the conversation, and not glare icily at the people in front of him because he had been trying all night to get along with them. 

David tells himself to keep it together. 

But that’s easier said than done he realizes, and there’s something itchy at the back of his neck and the spaces between his fingers that’s becoming harder to ignore. He feels something cold drip slowly down his spine, and it’s becoming harder and harder not to notice the way that Matteo is laughing at some guy who is casually touching his shoulder like they were friends. It was becoming harder to stay focused on the way that Jonas was trying to engage him in something that wasn’t a one word answer because Jonas was trying his best too, to get along. 

David took a drink of his beer, feeling a little bit parched, and licks his lips, thinking about how it didn’t do a thing. 

“What’s taking him so long?” Jonas asks. David shrugs, a little too harshly, like he hasn’t been watching the way Matteo has been smiling at some stranger since he walked over there. And Jonas turns around in his spot to look over his shoulder. “Oh,” he says. “He made a friend.” 

David takes another drink. 

“You should probably go get him,” Carlos says, looking back, too. “He never knows how to tell people to bug off.” 

And that’s all it took for David to stand up, his chair scratching against the floor loudly, and make his way over to the bar with the itching getting worse and worse. He was starting to get so cold, he thought he might start shivering because of it. 

“Who’s this?” He asks once he’s in ear shot. David runs his palm down Matteo’s spine just to feel a little bit of heat and grips the back of his shirt hard enough to feel his fingers nails through the fabric. Matteo will probably tut at him later for it, but he thinks it’s better than screaming in this guy’s face. He would do more than tut if David did that. 

Matteo looks at him out the corner of his eye. “Andrew,” he says. Matteo reaches around to grip at the back of the arm that’s clinging to his shirt. He digs his nails into the skin and pinches the flesh between his thumb and pointer, like he’s trying to tell David something, like he’s trying to tell him to behave. 

David hums and sips his beer again. _Andrew_ looks at him with wide eyes and takes a step back from the two of them. “The boys are asking after you,” David says as he squints at the guy in front of him, who looks like he might start quivering in his shoes. A sick and satisfied part of David thinks, _good, let him._ But he doesn’t think that Matteo will appreciate that. 

“It was nice to meet you, Matteo,” Andrew says and turns on his heels to walk away, and part of David wants to smile at his disappearing figure, the part of him that sits in ice baths during the winter just for the feel of it. 

Matteo is still looking at him from the side, and he scrunches his nose up. “Help me carry these,” he says and let’s go of him. David doesn’t let go as fast, and the fabric of Matteo’s shirt slips through his fingers and catches on his nails. Matteo doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. 

David and Matteo carry the beers back over to their table, and they all shout something in return. “We’re going for a smoke,” Matteo tells them after they all get their drinks and grabs at David’s wrist. David crowds into his side because he knows that Matteo is feeling a type of way, but David doesn’t really notice that with the way his wrist feels a little bit warm now. 

“Oh, sweet, I’ll come with,” Carlos says and goes to get up. 

Jonas grabs his shoulder and pushes him back down with a smile that looked as incredibly forced as it felt. “No, you won’t,” he says through his teeth. 

“I won’t?” 

“No,” Jonas says and glares at him. 

“Oh, right. I won’t,” he says with a nod like he was catching on. “We’ll be here when you get back.” 

Matteo drags him out by his wrist, and David feels a little put out about being led around like some kid. If it was anybody else, he would have already given them a piece of his mind, told them to back off, he can lead himself around. But there was heat starting to slink up his arm now that he gets to touch Matteo’s skin, so he ignores the feeling for now, the one that feels a little bit pacified by this whole thing. Matteo takes him out the back door and they end up in the alley beside the bar. It’s quiet out here, and dark, and just one the other side of chilly, not that David noticed, wouldn’t be able to with the ice that was already starting to melt in his veins. But he can see Matteo’s breath, and he looks a little bit breathtaking in the moonlight. 

He let’s go of him to reach for the pack in his pocket, and David reaches for the lighter in his like some well rehearsed scene. The flames flicker to life right as Matteo puts the cigarette between his lips, and even though he knows he’s out here to be yelled at, David steps into his space until they’re chests are barely touching, just because he feels like there’s a canyon in between them right now. He counts it as a win when Matteo doesn’t step back. 

“You were being an asshole,” Matteo says, looking him in the eye and blowing smoke up and away from them. If he was trying to be stern, trying to get David to feel bad about it, his eyes were giving the opposite affect. Part of him wanted to preen at the attention. 

David nods, “Yeah.” 

“Any reason why?” 

David shrugs, and grabs the cigarette out between Matteo’s lips and takes a drag himself. He watches the way that Matteo’s eyes go a little hooded looking at him. “Because I’m an asshole, I suppose.” 

Matteo licks his lips, “I wasn’t flirting with him.” 

“I know,” David says through the smoke. 

“You trust me?” 

David hands back the cigarette, and Matteo taps it twice before inhaling it. This time, David watches. “Of course,” he says, tilting his head. “I don’t trust him, though.” 

“You don’t have to trust him. You only have to trust me,” Matteo says, and David wonders if he would be pushing his luck right now if he asked to shotgun. He knows he should be paying attention right now, paying attention to what Matteo was saying, not just what his mouth was doing, but David found this whole situation to be incredibly distracting. 

“Okay,” he nods because he doesn’t really want to talk about this anymore, not with the way the air outside was making Matteo’s nose turn a little bit pink and his cheeks a little rosy. He wants to warm him up, he thinks. He wonders what he has to do for Matteo to let him. 

“Okay, what?” Matteo prompts. 

“Okay,” David repeats and steps closer, feeling that itching again, but this time for a different reason. “I’ll try not to be an asshole next time.” 

“Next time?” Matteo asks and let’s David wrap an arm around his waist. Matteo holds out the cigarette, and David takes it between his fingers to finish it off.

“I doubt this will be the last time someone is going to try to flirt with you, baby. Doubt it will be the last time I’ll be mad about it, too,” David mutters, and Matteo is openly staring at his lips now. And David feels warm even though it’s freezing out. “I”m always a little bit mad over you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> original post found [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187912364953/i-love-how-you-keep-making-new-versions-of-matteo)


End file.
